IRM
by Huddypowa
Summary: Traduction de VampyreLurve: House et Cuddy jouent au scrabble dans la salle IRM hum / OS/ NC-17/ Romance/ HUDDY


**Auteur :** VampyreLurve

**Traductrice :** Huddypowa

**Titre original :** MRI Machines

**Titre traduction :** IRM

**Résumé :** House et Cuddy jouent au scrabble dans la salle IRM (hum).

**Genre :** Craquage de slip dans les règles de l'art, NC-17 (scènes à caractère sexuel, interdit au moins de 18 ans), Romance, Humour, _HUDDY_ !!!

**Spoiler :** Nope

**Disclaimers :** Not mine, no money, just FUN !!!

_**IRM**_

L'arrivée de Cuddy fut annoncée par l'habituel claquement de ses talons hauts. Après avoir fermé la porte de la salle IRM, elle sentit immédiatement les yeux bleu azur de House se poser sur chaque infime parcelle de son corps parfait. Ce regard insistant la transi de plaisir.

Elle portait un chemisier bleu nuit largement décolleté en forme de V qui mettait parfaitement en valeur les courbes généreuses de sa poitrine. Sa jupe noir ébène était très serrée et légèrement fendue sur le côté droit. Elle s'arrêtait quelques centimètres au-dessus de ses genoux et dessinait à merveille les formes arrondies de ses hanches. Ses cheveux bouclés descendaient en cascade le long de ses épaules. Elle était plus belle que jamais.

« House, pourquoi m'avez-vous bipé ? » Elle espérait vraiment que la raison de son appel serait valable.

« Eh bien, j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de vous prévenir que la machine IRM était en panne, pour la deuxième fois ce mois-ci. » House désignait de son index ladite machine.

Elle soupira exagérément et s'approcha de la machine afin de l'examiner de plus près, « Je ne vois rien d'anormal ».

House se dirigea silencieusement jusqu'à elle et l'emprisonna de ses bras en les posant de part et d'autre de la machine. Elle pouvait sentir son excitation contre ses fesses.

Cuddy laissa échapper un gémissement mi-choqué, mi-excité. Une partie de son cerveau lui criait de le repousser rapidement mais une autre partie d'elle le suppliait de continuer. Comme House l'embrassait délicatement dans le cou derrière elle, Cuddy choisit la deuxième option. Elle se retourna face à lui de façon à ce que ses fesses reposaient à présent contre le « lit » de l'IRM. Ainsi elle pouvait déposer des baisers libidineux sur tout son visage, peu importe où ils atterrissaient.

House laissa tomber sa canne sur le sol alors qu'il remontait la jupe de Cuddy jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle se pressa immédiatement contre lui, l'entourant de ses cuisses parfaitement fuselées.

« House » Soupira-t-elle bruyamment et presque désespérément, inconsciente des paroles qui s'échappaient de sa bouche.

Comme s'ils lisaient dans les pensées de l'autre, ils s'allongèrent en même temps sur le lit de l'imposante machine. Surpris de ne sentir aucune douleur dans sa jambe, House se positionna sans difficultés au-dessus d'elle.

Il descendit lentement le string de sa partenaire en le faisant doucement glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles. Elle gémit de plaisir en le sentant si près de la région la plus sensible de son anatomie.

Cuddy se débattit avec les boutons de chemise de House, prête à hurler de frustration lorsque le dernier refusa de se défaire. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, sa chemise fut lancée sans ménagement à travers la pièce. Elle déboutonna rapidement son pantalon et le glissa délicatement jusqu'à ses pieds de manière à ne pas blesser sa jambe.

« J'espère que personne n'aura besoin d'une IRM dans les minutes à venir » Déclara House en grognant lorsqu'il réussit à défaire son soutient-gorge sous sa chemise.

« Je ne crois pas que ce genre d'examen soit planifié aujourd'hui » Cuddy laissa échapper un long râle de plaisir lorsque House commença à masser le bout d'un de ses tétons. Ce dernier se durcit sous la puissance de l'excitation.

Finalement, House la pénétra en douceur. Cuddy se débattait avec elle-même afin de ne pas laisser échapper un cri de plaisir.

Il continua ses lents va-et-vient en elle. Les deux docteurs durent se forcer à rester silencieux sous la force du plaisir.

Cuddy griffa son dos nu de ses longs ongles vernis et enfouie son visage dans la chaleur de son cou. Pendant ce temps, les mains de House caressaient chaque courbes de son corps si parfait.

« H… House… » Gémit-elle de plaisir lorsque le rythme s'accéléra. Ils étaient tous les deux aux frontières de l'orgasme lorsqu'il donna un dernier coup de rein et sentit ses parois se resserrer.

Il se laissa retomber à côté d'elle, le souffle court mais un sourire de contentement sur son visage. Ils auraient tous les deux préférés la chaleur d'un lit plutôt que la froideur stérile de la machine à IRM.

« C'était vraiment bon, on devrait faire ça plus souvent. » Dit House en souriant.

Cuddy laissa échapper un rire essoufflé et se releva à contre cœur afin de ramasser ses vêtements éparpillés au sol, « Plus jamais. »

« Mais maman ! » Pleurnicha House en boutonnant sa chemise.

« Êtes-vous entrain de me dire que vous venez de coucher avec votre mère ? Dr House, je suis choquée. » Cuddy lui lança un sourire séducteur qui lui donna envie de recommencer encore et encore.

« J'ai honte. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Les mains de Cuddy parcoururent son torse malheureusement habillé. Elle ne voulait pas se séparer de lui.

« Oui, vous devriez avoir honte. » Murmura-t-elle, laissant à contre cœur sa main se détacher de son torse.

Thirteen se glissa à travers les portes de la radiologie et se fraya un passage jusqu'à la salle IRM.

« House, la prochaine fois que vous me bipez sans raison vous serez puni. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » Cuddy feinta la colère, tous les deux jouèrent la comédie afin de tromper Thirteen.

« Absolument. » Répondit House un sourire en coin.

« Bon, si vous avez terminé votre affaire, notre patient à besoin d'une IRM. » House et Cuddy lancèrent un regard surpris à Thirteen qui quitta la pièce avec un sourire entendu.

* * *

J'espère que cette traduction vous a plut? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ça me ferait très plaisir. Merci ;-D

Je devrais bientôt publier ma nouvelle fic (que j'ai écrit moi-même comme une grande cette fois-ci) alors gardez un oeil ouvert.

Reviews???


End file.
